Soap Oprah's
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Toshiro hates soap Oprah's, but while watching one with Momo, he finds away to entertain himself. Random!


**~..:: Soap Oprah::..~**

**~..::By:Regina Guthrie::.~**

"I've been waiting for you my whole life." The softness in the mans voice was unreal, his eyes too soft, his smile too welcoming. But by the look on her face it was obvious she believed him.

"He's just gonna dump her like he did all the rest of them." Toshiro mumbled out while his mouth was stuffed with popcorn, His elbow rested on the arm of the couch with his chin planted in the palm of his hand. The popcorn bowl on his lap as he dug through it. His face had a lazy look to it as he stared ahead at the T.V.

"Shh... He means it this time!" Momo whinned as she hit his knee, signalling him to be quite. She was hardly even on the couch, she was planted on the edge of her seat, looking as if she was gonna cry with her hands covering her mouth.

"That's what you told me last week when he was with Lilly or Amber, which ever." Toshiro informed, trying to figure out who it was the guy was with last week.

"That was different! He didn't say 'I've been waiting for you my whole life'" Momo countered while grabbing the remote and turning the volume up, trying to block out Toshiro's voice.

"Your right he said 'Your the love of my life' next week it'll be 'you've been the center of my dreams since i saw you'" Toshiro said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, and he'll say it to the same girl... cause he means it this time!" Momo said angrily. Toshiro chuckled at how annoyed she got when he talked through her soap Oprah's. A few minutes went by and he finally averted his attention back to the show.

"Your my everything." The man said with a soft smile. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the foolishness people put on T.V. Doesn't it ever get boring to watch the same things happen over and over again? First he's with some girl gets married, has a kid, sees another girl, cheats, gets with her. Then it starts all over again. He glanced over to Momo who was smiling with a tear about to run down her cheek, Toshiro shook his head with a sigh.

"Dreams really must come true." The woman said through her own tears.

"Wait 'til he gets you in bed and then has his way. Tell me dreams come true when hes gone the next morning!" Toshiro yelled frustratedly. This was pathetic. Momo turned and scowled at him before throwing a pillow at him. He growled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

Minutes flew by until there was only ten minutes until the end. The guy had already taken her out to dinner and was driving her home, about to open the door for her and walk her up to the door. He glanced over towards Momo again. Her mouth was open as she starred at the T.V with a small smile. Toshiro thought for a second and then a smirk overtook his features as an idea shot through his head. He slowly repositioned himself so he was sitting side by side with Momo and he got into her pose. She didn't even notice.

On the telavition, the man had just stopped the car infront of her house. She was about to get out when his hand landed on her knee and she looked at him.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but I get the feeling as though, I'm in love with you." He said to her. The girls eyes began to water and she hugged him. Momo looked as though she was gonna cry again. Toshiro smirked as he snaked his arm around her waist slowly and pulled her closer, Momo gasped as he dipped his face down to her neck and nuzzled the skin softly.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but I get the feeling as though, I'm in love with you." Toshiro mimicked the guy as he kissed her neck softly. Momo shivered softly from his words and closed her eyes.

"Your very spiecal to me." The guy said.

"Your very special to me." Toshiro mimicked again while kissing her neck a few more times. His hands slipping under her knees and pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist again, pulling her even closer this time. Momo rested her head on his shoulder as his hands slid up her sides.

"Your making me miss the end of my show!" She whined as she tried to squirm out of his hold. Toshiro laughed at her childishness and pulled her back to him, moving her around so that she could see the rest of it without leaving him as he rubbed her back soothingly.

The show had finally ended a few minutes later and Toshiro was throwing a party in his mind. He looked down at Momo. When his eyes made contact with her face, his party was over. She looked sad and hurt as she starred forward, watching the preiew for the next showing. Sure enough, the same guy was kissing another girl. Toshiro shook his head.

"Why do you even bother watching this?" He asked seriously as he burried his face into her hair and took in her smell. Momo shrugged sadly.

"Because maybe someday there'll be a happy ending to it." She answered lowly. Toshiro laughed at her and kissed her cheek.

"Why wait to watch a happy ending, when your getting one right here, right now, except it's just begun and it'll never end?" Toshiro asked with a smirk. Momo turned to face him and smiled softly before leaning up and kissing him.

-----------------

**Look what i found! I wrote this like a month or two ago and didn't lime it so i didn't put it up XD**

**but i Decided to anyways now! Review Please!**


End file.
